


Plumage

by shinealightonme



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-11
Updated: 2009-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "spring."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Plumage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "spring."

Gideon was glad of the warmer weather; it meant that more birds were returning from their winter homes, filling his world with noise and color.

It had taken time before Gideon could look at the woods and see more than possible dumpsites (the riverbeds where water would wear down a body, the overgrown roots and fallen foliage that would obscure evidence). But now, the snow was melting and he woke each morning to bird song and he thought it was beautiful.

This cabin had no surveillance cameras; just bird feeders and a wide porch and a good set of binoculars.


End file.
